Disney's Carolina Boardwalk
Disney's Carolina Boardwalk is the second park at Disney Universe. It is the largest park, and contains 12 lands. It is themed after North and South Carolina. It is also next to a giant man made beach, made by Disney, and other companies. (The beach is uneccesable to guests, because Disney does not want guests to harm the wildlife there.) Attractions Carribean Lake ~ Ultimate VR Experience - Guests play VR mini games based on The Little Mermaid, Winnie The Pooh, and Fantasia. (must pay separate fee to play.) Fishermen's Warf ~ Mickey and The Magician FP - Just like in Paris, but in English Carolina Harbor ~ Voyage of the Little Mermaid FP - Just like in California, and Florida. ~ Laff Trakk FP - Just like at Hershey Park. ~ Oak Wood Tollway FP - Vintage style buggies. Guests can drive them,(on tracks, of course) in a mini forest Paradise Pier ~ Jumping Jellyfish - Just like in California, and in Tokyo. ~ The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror FP - Just like in Orlando. ~ King Triton's Carousel - Just like in California. ~ Silly Swing Symphony FP - Just like in California. Pixar Bay ~ Incredicoaster FP - Mostly the same as the California version, but it doesn't say 'Pixar Pier'. (Obviously.) ~ Wall-E: Adventure Planet - One of those rides where guests pull a rope, and then they let go. ~ Inside Out: Mind Bogglers FP - The same as in what's coming too California. ~ Heimlich's Caterpillar Spin FP- Similar to Slinky Dog's Zigzag Spin, In Paris, but instead, it's the caterpillar from 'It's a bugs life'. Toy Story Land ~ Toy Story: Midway Mania FP - Just like at the other parks. ~ Slinky Dog Dash FP - Just like the coaster in Hollywood Studios. ~ Alien's Swirling Saucers FP - Just like in Florida. ~ RC Racer FP - Just like in Paris, Hong Kong, and Shanghai. ~ Green Army Parachutes FP - Just like in Paris, and Hong Kong. Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge ~ First Order Battle Escape FP - The same as in Florida, and California. ~ Millennium Falcon FP - The same as in Florida, and California. Meme Park Coming Soon! Bioluminescent Forest Coming Soon! World of Blumhouse Coming soon!. New York ~ Muppet Vision 3D - Same as in Hollywood Studios. Superhero Universe This area of the park used to be home to 'World of Curious George'. ~ The Avenger's: The Ride FP - Shooter, dark ride, based on the Avengers. Deadpool also makes an appearance. ~ X-Men: Adventure FP - Indoor roller coaster based on X-Men. This coaster has an inversion, meaning guests go upside down. ~ Spiderman: Hero's Journey FP - Inverted dark ride, based on Spiderman. Production Courtyard ~ The Great Movie Ride FP - Similar to Orlando, but with scenes from, Annie, The Exorcist, The Secret Life Of Pets, Frozen, and Star Wars. Shops Resturants Shows Events Changes to the Park Other info Category:Disney Universe